Cod zombies and rwby idea
by VanguardFirepower
Summary: Just an idea to get out of my head
1. Chapter 1

Give Ruby the power of cod zombies but no zombies the zombies are technically the Grimm but just make the story go on the normal plot but start to diverge it with Ruby's power, also keep her semblance.

Mystery boxes are placed randomly where ever she goes same with perks also they Pack-a-punch is also the same also gobble gums are the same but some fit the new world for example: In Plain Sight are switched from Zombies to Grimm.

All weapons in cod zombies are in the mystery box from cod 1 to cod infinite warfare also the craftables are dropped when big grim are killed.

Perks Disappear over time all last 2 hours then have to renew.

No Cod Characters only Rwby.

Also, the point system can be transferred into lein money

Instakill is the same

Double points make grim drop money for Perks and conventional use.

Max ammo is the same loads all including dust.

Nuke only does the surrounding area not all.

Carpender Powers up Wall, trees or anything that is broken but not weapons.

Fire sale is the same.

Death machine is the same.

Random perk bottles can spawn but very very rare for example 1 in 5000 so not anytime soon same with empty perk bottles.

Bonus points are very very rare for example 1 in 5000 so not anytime soon.

Grimm blood is the same as zombie blood.

Teams are RWBY and close family members also friends can use the perks, point system and the Drops only when allowed by Ruby.

If someone is in the point system and a drop has dropped for example Max ammo will refill everyone in the point system and the range is Infinite because in Cod zombies no matter how far the Character is they are still affected.


	2. Example

An example when Rubys aura was unlocked.

As Ruby looked at the teacher in front of the classroom, she saw people getting their aura unlocked from the teacher because she felt pulses of aura from the teacher and Ruby's classmates. Ruby bounced up and rushed from her seat to get into the line that was formed by a bunch of students.

*Flashback*

As Ruby's head was on the table, she heard the teacher shout, "Today everyone we are getting all your aura unlocked so come to the front of the classroom in a straight line". Ruby's mind was hyper with excitement thinking what her semblance might be, 'I wonder what my semblance might be...oh I might be super fast or, or I can transform into something like Qrow'.

*Flashback end*

As the line decreased one by one and students moved back to their seats happy that they got their aura unlocked, now it was time for Ruby to get her aura unlocked by the teacher.

"You would feel a bit weird for a moment but that would go away in a few seconds, anyway let's get your aura unlocked, shall we". Said Ruby's teacher, As Ruby's aura was unlocked a pulse of aura travelled around the solar system unfelt by everybody.

Ruby felt that something changed.

As lightning started appearing out of nowhere, things started to appear that looked like vending machines with signs saying something and a bubble gun machine has appeared in the classroom and all around the school in certain areas.

As students started to panic that made Ruby panic also while panicking Ruby saw a 500 at the left side of her view and 00/00 on the right side of her view.

"Calm down!" The teacher shouted across the classroom to stop the panicking students and get them back under control.

As the teacher looked at Ruby and said, "we don't know if this was caused by your semblance but in the meantime go back to your seat and ill go get your uncle and the other teachers". Ruby nodded and rushed back to her seat only to slam straight into the wall of the back classroom leaving a small dent.

*Time skip 30 minutes later*

As the teachers gathered into the classroom Ruby saw her uncle and rushed and leapt into him and developed him into a hug.

"Heya kiddo what you do this time," Qrow said cheerfully while struggling to breathe from the impact of the speed that Ruby hugged him from.

"I don't know I just got my aura unlocked thenallofasuddenlightingthenmachinesappeared," Ruby said enthusiastically but with a hint of scared.

"Calm down kiddo say it slowly," Qrow said with amusement

As Ruby pouted she said,"the teacher unlocked my aura then lightning started appearing around the classroom room with machines with signs on them also one had a sign of a person coming up from a grave saying quick revive".

Well, that's for an example you can do It however it's just an idea.


End file.
